


[n o c t u r n a l]

by AlexandraMariaAnna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, Overwatch Pro Player AU, basically what's going on is that everyone plays overwatch, daichi mentioned - Freeform, god damnit mish, god i love this au, i should be sewing my prom dress, kageyama wants to be the best, so he stays up until ungodly hours and joins random matches, suga is the best mom, thanks mish, the team worries for him bc he needs a better sleeping schedule or he'll get sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraMariaAnna/pseuds/AlexandraMariaAnna
Summary: It's 6 AM, and he still isn't sleeping.





	[n o c t u r n a l]

**Author's Note:**

> Overwatch Pro Player AU

It was 6 AM on Saturday morning when Kageyama opened the door to his apartment. The PC was still whirring loudly, nearly overheating from constant use, and the tired man sighed as he looked at the person who rang his bell with the force of, at least, a special forces raid.  
Brown eyes distorted in a frown looked into his, and Kageyama instantly looked away, regret about opening the damn door bubbling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t going to end well.  
“Kageyama. Do you know what time it is?” the man put his hands on his hips and he huffed out these words in Tobio’s general direction.

“6 AM, Sugawara-senpai.” was the only muttered out answered he got, as Kageyama continued his quest of avoiding the sharp gaze of his teammate. “Why are you here, if I may ask? You live quite far away-”

“I told you I’d come to scold you if I see you online too late. And for God’s sake, it’s already bright outside.” Sugawara sighed, as he put a heavy hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Take a page out of Hinata’s book, all right? He’s also constantly training, but he at least sleeps.”  
Kageyama scowled. Comparing him to Hinata? This guy can’t even get a proper kill without destroying the plan that was established before the game, and he is to learn from him?

“I wasn’t playing. I was studying.” he attempts to lie, but the bags under his dark eyes, the slightly oily skin, and the terribly disheveled hair spoke loudly against his claim. His lips were cracked, his eyes glazed upon with the promise of sleep and, which was probably the biggest offense, he was still wearing his team jacket, orange, black and proudly displaying the team logo over his heart. Just looking at his outfit, Sugawara quickly realized that Kageyama didn’t change his clothes since the team photoshoot twelve hours ago. And considering they had a match the day before… Was Kageyama up for the last 48 (and probably even more, god knows) hours?

“Sure.” Sugawara shook his head and handed him the reusable bag he was holding. “Here. Eat this.”   
The bag, or rather its contents, made Tobio’s mouth water and his stomach rumble, reminding him that the last time he had a filling meal was yesterday morning, in the fast food restaurant downstairs. What was that smell? Meat? Spices? He grabbed the bag carefully, and Sugawara’s face softened.   
“Don’t forget to eat it.” he said, patting the crow emblem on his own chest. “The team needs headshots, not your head hitting against the keyboard as you pass out.” Suga smiled widely, and the room instantly felt warmer - not from the heat coming off the computer, not the warm meal in his hands but from the warmth he felt somewhere in his chest. Right. A team. He wasn’t a solo player anymore.

“And sleep, for God’s sake, you don’t have to log in today.” Suga added, glancing over his kouhai’s shoulder, his caring eyes locking on the dimly lit set of monitors in the corner. Looking back at Kageyama, and seeing his distressed eyes, he decides to set his decision in stone. “If I see you logged in before tomorrow, I’m telling Daichi to pull you off the main team.”   
And with that plus another sweet smile, Sugawara excused himself out of the apartment, his steps echoing in the hallway as he jumped two steps at the time. Kageyama looked frustrated at his computer, ready to ignore Sugawara’s command and jump right back into the game. He had to improve - he had to be better, faster, more attentive, so this time they would not lose to Seijoh and make it to the World Championships.

And then the bag rustled, and the smell of spices filled the air around him.   
Maybe a meal and a nap won’t hurt him for now.   
That’s what the team wanted.

**And he learned to trust them with his life.**


End file.
